Known, for example, are a tubular-shaped reinforced concrete facility for mine clearance and investigation of explosive devices, of which the main drawback is the fact that when in the course of de-mining, the explosive device (including unknown) explodes in an uncontrolled way, it is not possible to collect the parts and pieces of the explosive device for investigative purposes, because they are scattered on a relatively large scale and mixed with other materials. In addition, the residual substances of the device (which may be radioactive, toxic and harmful to the environment in very different ways) scatter in a wide range of the territory, and as a result of the explosion, the surroundings will be vibrating heavily.
Known are also special capsules, detonation chambers and containers of a different design, whose disadvantage is the relatively small dimensions, and therefore, an explosive device of unknown composition with significant dimensions cannot be transported to the detonation chamber. Detonation chambers are only intended for the detonation of explosive devices, and therefore, it is not possible to demine and explore an unknown explosive device in them.
A known solution (WO9923419, MGC Plasma AG, Fuenfshilling Mathias R, et al., published May 14, 1999) relate to an explosion-proof reaction chamber for special safe storage of objects containing explosives and includes feeding devices and the openings for adding and removal of reaction products. The chamber floor is rotatable; the chamber comprises a table on which a large mass to be blasted will be placed.
A known facility for processing explosives (GB792074, Du Pont, published on Mar. 19, 1958) comprises sidewalls, an end wall, a roof with a ceiling dome to avoid transfer of detonation products (chips, etc.) into other buildings. The facility is equipped with ventilation shafts and tunnels for various purposes. The materials to be treated are inserted and removed by means of conveyor-tunnels, whereas each of the tunnels is made of concrete. The conveyors are separated from the treatment chamber with sparks blocking shield.
Known is the invention (JP4247373 B2, National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science, Kobe Steel, Ltd., published on Oct. 26, 2006), which handles a high-pressure container located inside a dome targeted for the detonation of an object to be treated. The container is made of steel and has a cover to withstand pressure shock, for example, of a chemical bomb. The container is hollow, open at one end, and is fitted horizontally. An explosive object is placed into the container and fastened with fastening devices. The container has several holes in the upper part for supplying the container with oxygen before the blasting, for insertion of air, water and detergent for deactivation after the explosion. On the top of the container, and opposite the cover on the side wall, are openings for creating the vacuum by pumping out air through the filter with a vacuum pump. At the bottom of the container is a drainage system, through which the waste water flows into a technological tank. Outside the container is an ignition device with a remote control possibility for the detonation of the explosive device. On the cover of the container is a door for insertion of an explosive device and an exhaust ventilation channel through which air is vented with the pump through a filter.
In terms of only a technical nature, the invention closest to the presented solution is (U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,882, Dyno Industrier A/S, published on Nov. 9, 1982), which comprises a facility for repeated detonation of an explosive and for analyzing the detonation results (the measurement of the blasting strength, i.e of the amount of energy generated, and the like). The facility comprises a tubular steel structure, which has two walls inside the tube and which define the detonation chamber in the central portion thereof. A wall with a profile beam is placed at least at one end of the tube, which together with a corresponding side wall forms one or two side chambers, which are filled with stones. A tube-shaped steel structure is positioned horizontally and freely on a bed of sand and covered with sand in the entire length. Due to its steel structure, its side chambers are filled with stones, and it is covered with sand, the facility efficiently mutes the sound and reduces the explosion pressure. The disadvantages of this solution are: the renowned facility is provided for and allows only the analysis of the blast results of explosives and explosive substances to a limited extent, in case of an explosion of an explosive device, it is not possible to gather the ingredients in a significant volume (more than 95%) for further investigation, including preservation of evidence is not secured, the shape of the detonation chamber is not rational for the adoption of the explosion energy; in addition, the realization of the entire facility significantly resources intensive in terms of the quantity of the substance to be blasted.
The design of the facility described in the invention overcomes these drawbacks and enables the explosive device (including an unknown one), and parts of it, to be examined and to demine the makeup of the explosive device. In order to carry out chemical, physical, fingerprints, DNA, etc. studies of its components, which provide information about the manufacturer, origin, implementation, manufacturing technology and construction and of the composition of the materials of the explosive device. In addition, in case of the construction of the facility for demining, investigation and testing of explosive devices (including the unknown), (i.e. in the occurrence of the possible explosion of the explosive device) it is also important to take into account the sound/blast with a negative impact, the dynamic shock wave of the blast residue and ground vibrations for the surrounding environment, which could result in destruction of the buildings and structures, or parts thereof, in the region, which is why there is a great need for free territory. The explosive device can also comprise harmful compounds/substances, such as radioactive elements, toxins, harmful bacteria, etc., which pollute significantly and dangerously the environment during demining and during the investigation, the location must be protected from radio waves, magnetic impact and random vibrations which are ensured in case of the disclosed solution.